The Little Speed Striker Part 3 - Shelly at the Mexican Ruined Temple
The third part. Of course I know! It's DECA Sports! 'Transcript' (cut to the forest. Here comes a 8 years-old little girl with blond hair tied up in pigtails, almond eyes and fair skin. She wears a cyan jumper, blue jeans and red tennis shoes, and she carries a carmine red backpack. This little girl's name is Shelly) Stephan: (off-screen) Shelly, wait for me! Shelly: Stephan! Hurry up! (someone catches up. It's a 9 years-old Afro-American little boy. He wears a white shirt, dark purple pants, yellow and orange tennis shoes. This is Stephan, Shelly's classmate and cousin) Stephan: (wheezes) You know I can't run so well! (Shelly does an unbelievable "Wow", then she points to a Mexican ruined temple) Shelly: (off-screen) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (back to Shelly and Stephan) Stephan: Yeah. Sure. Uh, it's great! Now let's get out of here! (he runs away) Shelly: Oh! (she grabs Stephan's wrist to make him come back) You're not getting cold toes now, are you? Stephan: Who, me? No way, it's just, uh, it looks damp in here. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I can be coming down with something. Oh, I've got this cough! (Stephan starts coughing like a baby) Shelly: Alright. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for monsters. Stephan: (whispering) Ok. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and...(with an alarmed normal voice) What? Monsters!? (he runs after Shelly) Shelly! (Stephan enters in the Mexican Ruined Temple, but he gets his foot stuck in a thorny bramble) Stephan: Shelly, I can't...I mean...Shelly, help me! Shelly: (laughs) Oh, Stephan! (she goes to Stephan, for saving him) Stephan: (whispering) Shelly, do you really think there might be monsters around here? (a monster (known as Petey Piranha from the Super Mario series) runs past the Mexican Ruined Temple) Shelly: Stephan, don't be such a toddler! Stephan: (in a normal voice) I'm not a toddler. (Stephan is now saved) Stephan: This is great, I mean, I really love this! Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around everything. (Stephan sees a spider and screams, crashing into a statue. Some marble pieces fall down on him, causing a cave-in) Stephan: Shelly! (he was startled, and he runs away, while going to Shelly) Shelly: (Stephan is shivering with fear) Oh, are you ok? Stephan: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem! I'm okay! Shelly: Would you be quiet? (Stephan and Shelly go upstairs. Shelly finds a magic ruby) Shelly: How beautiful! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? Stephan: Wow! Cool! What is it? Shelly: Oh, I don't know, but I bet Rufus will. (Shelly puts the ruby in her backpack. Petey Piranha runs by outside) Stephan: What was that? Did you hear something? Shelly: (picking up a golden medallion with an emerald) I wonder what this one is. Stephan: (he notices that Petey Piranha is looming behind him) Shelly! Shelly: (off-screen) Stephan, would you relax? Nothing is going to happen! (Stephan turns around to see Petey Piranha about to enter inside the first floor of the Mexican Ruined Temple. Stephan notices this and he's freaked out) Stephan: Help! A monster! We're going to die!!! (Petey Piranha chases them all around the Mexican Ruined Temple. Shelly loses her backpack as it falls down on a wooden chair. She goes back for it. Petey Piranha almosts gets them. Shelly and Stephan escape from the temple) Stephan: Oh my god! (Stephan gets his foot stuck in the same thorny bramble again! Shelly saves him and gets out of there before Petey Piranha chases them!) (Stephan screams as Petey Piranha chases them from the Mexican Ruined Temple to the road to New York city. Stephan hits his full body on a traffic light and he looks like he's sick. He falls on a burrow, and Shelly saves him) (Petey Piranha is about to destroy New York city, so Shelly runs to the port, taking Stephan and kills Petey Piranha) Stephan: You idiot! (Stephan tries to shoot Petey Piranha in one of the petals, but the monster falls in the sea, and Stephan runs away, screaming again) Shelly: (giggling) You really are a toddler! Stephan: I am not. Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User